Page Blanche
by Kamaya4251
Summary: /Cette fanfic ne sera pas terminée désolée/ M. Connard est parti après l'analyse de pub sur la SNCF, mais quand Jday veut reprendre l'écriture, c'est la page blanche. Mister Jday x M. Connard, Rating T pour le langage, si jamais je décide de faire un lemon / Lime je préviendrai en début de chapitre, enjoy
1. Chapitre 1 - Page Blanche

**Yo les gens ! Alors déjà, pour ma première fanfic (postée ici, en vrai j'en ai plein mon ordi :3) j'ai décidé de faire un couple que je ship depuis quelques temps : M. Connard x Mister Jday !**

 **Le petit disclaimer : M. Connard et Mister Jday ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, si cette fanfiction les dérange, elle sera bien sûr supprimée.**

* * *

Voilà plus d'une semaine que l'analyse de pub sur les publicités de la SNCF était sortie. Jérémy, mieux connu sous le nom de Mister Jday, tapait frénétiquement sur le bord de son clavier. Son ordinateur était allumé sur un document texte entièrement vide. La prochaine analyse de pub.

 **\- Putain...** Lâcha-t-il en s'appuyant brusquement contre le dossier de sa chaise, fermant les yeux. **Pourquoi j'y arrive pas putain ?**

Il lança un regard à son canapé un peu plus loin, d'habitude, c'était là-bas qu'il écrivait. Avec l'autre connard. Celui-ci était parti à la fin du dernier épisode, en apprenant que Jday n'avait pas l'argent pour qu'il aille se payer ses clopes. Depuis il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, rien. Pas un appel, pas un SMS. Si Jday ne connaissait pas M. Connard, il se serait inquiéter pour lui. À de nombreuses reprises, il s'était dit qu'il irait acheter un paquet de clopes et qu'il se rendrait à l'appartement de son collègue, en lui demandant de revenir faire l'émission avec lui. Mais il était trop fier pour ça. Il s'était imaginé mille fois les piques que M. Connard lui aurait lancées, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il s'imagina, son « ami » trouverait toujours quelque chose de plus horrible à lui dire. Et aussi, Jday se voyait mal revenir vers lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là.

Devant cette maudite page blanche, il se demanda un instant s'il ne faudrait pas faire une analyse de clip, histoire d'occuper les abonnés le temps qu'il retrouve l'inspiration pour les pubs, ou bien sa « muse ».

Se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas écrire sans lui c'était... Bizarre.

Le vrai problème, c'est que même les clips ne l'inspiraient pas, il avait toujours en tête ce connard qui l'avait lâché pour des clopes. Par réflexe, il attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier que personne ne l'ait appelé. Non rien. Il soupira. À quoi il s'attendait ? Que M. Connard envoie un message du type « Désolé pour la dernière fois, tu viens boire une bière ? » C'était ridicule, rien que cette pensée fit rire l'analyste. Ils étaient définitivement trop têtus, l'un comme l'autre. Enfin, plus exactement, l'un légèrement moins que l'autre. Je vous laisse deviner lequel.

Il referma son ordinateur et se leva rapidement, avant de changer d'avis. Il attrapa ses clés, sa veste, et fit claquer la porte de son appartement.

* * *

 **Oui c'était court, les chapitres vont grandir au fur et à mesure de l'avancement :3 Le Chapitre 2 est actuellement presque fini, il sortira le plus tôt possible (demain si tout va bien) N'hésiter pas à laisser une review, ça permet de s'améliorer et ça motive aussi, merci d'avance \o/**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Hello

**Yop ! Voilà sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Juste un petit merci à Lou Kheel pour sa review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**

* * *

Finalement, Jday arriva devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de M. Connard, il hésita un instant, et se dit qu'il était hors de de question de repartir après avoir fait tout ce chemin à pieds. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

 **\- Julien, c'est moi, ouvre !**

Il attendit une réponse quelques secondes, toujours sans rien obtenir, il refrappa et finit par entendre grogner de l'autre côté :

 **\- Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive...**

La porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur M. Connard, visiblement fatigué, qui frotte son visage de la main droite, il semblait venir de se réveiller. Jday fût assez perturbé à la vision de son collègue, les cheveux détachés - d'ailleurs il n'imaginait pas qu'ils étaient aussi longs - mais aussi vêtu uniquement d'un jean. Cette vue gêna particulièrement Jday.

 **\- Bon ? Qu'est-ce t'as ?** Finit par s'impatienter Julien.

 **\- Euh, bah...**

C'était stupide, en chemin tout comme les derniers jours devant sa page blanche, Jday avait penser à diverses façons de lui demander de reprendre les vidéos, et là qu'il était devant lui, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. L'autre alluma une cigarette en attendant que Jday arrive à trouver quelque chose à dire. En tant normal, il lui aurait sans doute claqué la porte au nez. Il savait qu'au fond c'était parce que voir Jday

ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il se convint lui même que c'était juste parce que c'était très drôle de voir Jday rougir comme un enfant quand il perdait ses mots.

 **\- J-je peux entrer ?**

M. Connard fixa longuement son « ami », qui lui, d'ailleurs je trouvait visiblement pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Non. J'suis pas tout seul, alors dépêche de me dire ce qui a ou dégage.**

Jday ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça et rougit de plus belle, se prétextant à lui-même que c'était gênant d'arriver dans ce genre de situation.

 **\- Bah, je venais juste... Prendre des nouvelles,** fit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

 **-Ça va. C'est bon ? Tu te sens mieux ? T'as soulagé ta conscience ?**

 **\- C'est pas pour ma conscience que je suis venu !**

 **\- Alors t'es venu pour quoi ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? T'es une gonzesse en fait ?**

 **\- Mais ta gueule, on est pote, non ?**

 **\- Pote ? Tu m'as fait passé une journée sans clope ! Tu crois pas que je vais te pardonner quand même ?**

 **\- J'savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de venir..**

 **\- Aller, j'ai autre chose à faire, si t'es besoin d'un truc, vient pas me voir, hein ?**

M. Connard referma aussitôt la porte sur Jday, qui resta planté là quelques secondes, hésitant à entrer de force et à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais comme d'habitude, il préféra partir errer en ville, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir plus de cran face à lui.

* * *

 **Voilà c'était encore assez court, mais promis il vont grandir, pour le prochain chapitre, il est déjà commencé mais je n'ais aucune idée de sa date de sortie, c'est la surprise !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - M Connard

**Yo ! Alors, promis juré Lou Keehl, y aura de la pluie et des violons x)**

 **Voilà le 3ème chapitre sans plus attendre :**

* * *

M. Connard venait de refermer la porte, il s'était retourné vers cette appartement vide. Vide, à une exception près : Les cadavres de bouteilles et de paquets de clopes. Effectivement, depuis « l'incident » de la dernière fois, il s'était plutôt bien rattrapé niveau cigarettes. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, comme il l'était avant l'arrivée de Jday, et ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner par rapport à l'expression qu'avait prit le visage de l'analyste par rapport à son mensonge. La simple phrase « Je ne suis pas seul » avait réussi à le faire rougir, il était vraiment très drôle. En réalité, c'était juste qu'il n'avait aucune envie que Jérémy entre, déjà parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, mais aussi parce que l'appartement était en piteux état. Bien que M. Connard n'ait jamais été très maniaque, et que Jday était habitué au désordre qu'il provoquait, Julien préférait éviter qu'il ne voit pas les bouteilles, sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de « _faire sa gonzesse_ » et de s'inquiéter pour M. Connard. Il n'avait pas besoin de son inquiétude, et pas besoin son intérêt. Il avait vécu comme ça depuis des années, ce n'était pas comme ça, soudainement que cet espèce de clodo allait tout changer.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier déjà bien complet posé sur la table, et se mit à réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle Jday était venu. Évidemment, ce n'était pas juste pour « prendre des nouvelles » comme il l'avait dit, Jérémy avait parfois un comportement étrange du point de vu de Julien, mais pas à ce point. La seule réponde logique qui lui vint à l'esprit était que Jday voulait reprendre les vidéos. Si c'était le cas pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit clairement ? De toute façon M. Connard avait décidé de ne pas y retourner. « _Je me suis fait tout seul, moi !_ » Avait crié Jday pendant que l'autre partait. Il voulait jouer à ça, pas de problèmes. M. Connard comptait ouvrir sa propre chaîne YouTube et dépasser le nombre d'abonnés de Mister Jday. Il avait déjà une petite fanbase qui le suivait sur Twitter, il ne devrait pas être si difficile de la faire grossir en commençant à faire des vidéos. Son plus gros avantage, comme il le pensait, était qu'il avait nettement plus de chance d'avoir des fangirls très hardcores que Jday. La seule chose qu'il manquait à son « plan parfait » c'était ce qu'il allait faire comme vidéos, il ne pouvait pas faire comme avant, déjà parce que reprendre le concept de ce type n'était pas un bon plan de base, et aussi parce que lui, n'avait rien à dire sur les pubs. Il finirait bien par trouver.

Il s'allongea sur son canapé, ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à ce concept parfait qui lui rapporterais gloire, fans, et argent des abonnés. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il pensait aux vidéos, tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit était ce maudit épisode. Cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher le film de se dérouler dans sa tête. Il se rappela de son voyage en train et en voiture jusqu'à Annecy, ils avaient bien rigoler quand même. Quand Jday avait parlé de faire le test, naturellement, M. Connard aurait refusé de l'accompagner, il était assez grand pour faire le trajet seul, mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait accepté sans râler, ce qui avait surprit Jday. C'était très rare que M. Connard fasse autre chose que de proposer des vannes douteuses pendant l'écriture des épisodes. Tout ça pour finalement s'engueuler pour une banale histoire de clope. Sous le coup de la colère, Julien avait voulu quitter la ville, pour se retrouver loin de « l'autre con », mais en attendant le train, il changea d'avis et rentra chez lui. C'était fréquent chez M. Connard d'agir de manière complètement stupide, mais il finissait toujours par ce reprendre. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il voulait abandonner les analyses de pubs, mais... Cette fois-ci c'était bel et bien fini.

 **\- C'est pas ce con qui me manquera...** Soupira-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc, à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Tourner la page

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 4, (le chapitre où je sais enfin où va mener cette fanfic, ui ui au 4ème chapitre quand même)**

 **Et je suis très contente d'avoir des reviews \o/ *danse de manière ridicule***

 **Isil-Gawien Merci beaucoup :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Lou Keelh Encore merci pour tes reviews régulières, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue par la suite !**

 **Bipolxire Oui putain on déconne pas avec les clopes putain ! x) Je suis désolée pour les formulations que tu trouves étranges, je vais faire des efforts promis !**

 **Halo de Lune Merci à toi aussi j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Sur ce, à un peu plus bas sur la page !**

* * *

 **\- Enfin fini !** S'écria Mister Jday en mettant un point final au scénario de sa prochaine vidéo. **Je commençais à croire que ça n'arriverait jamais !**

Le point final du prochaine analyse de pub. Sans M. Connard. _Sans lui putain !_ C'était dingue comme le simple fait de ne voir nulle part le prénom de ce type dans tout le scénario était jouissif pour Jday. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, certes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les répliques que son ancien collègue aurait balancées, et de la façon dont il se serait manifestement ennuyé pendant que Jday essaiyerait de parler un peu sérieusement. Il parcourra rapidement des yeux le document, avant de l'envoyer à son ami Hardisk, qui s'occupera de remplacer M. Connard pour les scènes où ils sont sensés être plusieurs. Travailler avec lui était tellement plus agréable, il était drôle, sympa, et avait beaucoup d'idées intéressantes pour les vidéos. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Très rapidement, le téléphone de Jday sonna, c'était Hardisk, ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes du scénario, l'analyste supprima et ajouta des éléments selon les idées de son ami. Finalement, quand ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire, un léger silence se produisit.

 **\- Au fait mec... Comment ça se fait qu'y a aucune réplique de M. Connard ?**

 **\- Hé bien il... A décidé de tout arrêter.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'sais pas, peut-être qu'il en avait juste marre de bosser avec un « Karim Debbache en long et chiant ».**

À ce moment-là, le sourire faux de Jday s'effaça immédiatement. Même quand il inventait des excuses au départ de Julien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sous-entendre que c'était de sa faute, et qu'il ne convenait pas à M. Connard.

 **\- Bon j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, on se rappelle pour se mettre d'accord sur les dates avec les autres ?**

 **\- Oui, d'accord.**

Jérémy raccrocha sans plus attendre et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi il ne trouvait jamais la force de dire « Cet enfoiré m'a lâché parce que j'avais pas de sous pour ses clopes et ça l'a vexé », au fond, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais il y avait toujours un très léger doute qui planait au dessus de lui. Quand bien même Julien faisait des choses extrêmement stupide, décidées sur un coup de tête, il n'aurait pas tout lâché pour une histoire de clopes. La seule conclusion logique, était que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, ce petit détail stupide qu'on ressort tout le temps histoire de ne pas avoir à lister tout ce qui nous plaît pas chez certaine personne. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que dans quelque temps ils seront à nouveaux sur le canapé, Jday en train d'empêcher M. Connard d'écrire des atrocités sur telle ou telle communauté. Cette simple idée fit rire l'analyste, se remémorant cette guerre stupide qui avait éclatée dans le salon au sujet d'une blague sur les camps de concentration, qui s'était finalement soldée par un éclat de rire en se rendant compte à quel point ils étaient ridicules.

Le téléphone vibra un coup, un message. Jday le relu trois fois pour être sûr.

Il n'y aura plus de guerre dans le salon.

* * *

 **Voilà ! c'était court (encore, tout est beaucoup trop court putain x) ), mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nouveau départ

**Coucouuu ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait 4 ans que j'ai rien posté, du coup pour me faire pardonner, promis le 6ème chapitre arrivera assez rapidement !**

 **Isil-gawien : Jday a besoin de M. Connard pour les analyses :3**

 **Lou Keehl : Je m'amuse à hyper pour rien, c'est ma passion 8D**

 **Skeleton Angel : J'espère que la suite te plaira :D**

 **Fanie-Panda : Parce que le Japon. Non me tapez pas svp ;-;**

* * *

 **\- Les commentaires sont plutôt positifs, c'est cool.** Lâcha Mister Jday au téléphone avec Hardisk. **Bon, il faut que je finisse de les lire.**

 **\- Ouais, tu me diras ce que les gens en ont pensé. Ok ?**

 **\- Ouais, a plus !**

Effectivement, les commentaires sur la dernière analyse de pubs avec Jday et Hardisk étaient plutôt bons. Évidemment, il y avait toujours les fameux « _Lol t mosh kass twa_ » mais globalement, c'était positif. Aussi, il y avait les fans qui jouaient à trouver les faux raccords, surtout pour Jday qui se moquait sans cesse de ceux-ci dans les publicités ou les clips, mais ça, c'était drôle. L'analyste continuait de descendre la liste des commentaires, répondit à certain. Beaucoup de félicitations, pas mal de gens qui trouvaient que l'émission était moins drôle que les précédentes, quelque troll, mais surtout des questions.

« _Pourquoi y a pas M. Connard ?_ »

« _L'émission était cool, mais pourquoi y a plus M. Connard ?_ »

« _T'en a eu trop marre de M. Connard tu l'as viré ?_ »

« _T'as eu raison de virer M. Connard il était lourd !_ »

« _T'as pas aimé que M. Connard l'a joue perso tu l'as remplacé par Hardisk ?_ »

Toujours cette question qui revenait, encore et encore, alors que Jday tentait de l'oublier. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ? Il se serait écouté, il aurait arrêter tout de suite de lire les commentaires, mais bon, il ne pourrait pas empêcher la question d'arriver. Cependant, il n'y répondrait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? La vérité ? C'était inutile de le faire encore plus passer pour un Connard. Mieux vaut ne pas se lancer dans ce jeu-là.

Pour M. Connard, l'heure était également à la lecture des commentaires. Sa vidéo sur le féminisme n'avait définitivement pas fait l'unanimité. Il l'avait finalement obtenu son article sur . Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, les fans n'apprécièrent franchement pas son franc-parlé. Enfin, les « fans »... Plutôt les curieux qui se demandaient comment finirait M. Connard sans être tempéré par Jday. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait rien dit par rapport à la nouvelle chaîne de Julien. Pas un mot, pas un tweet, pas un seule petit SMS. Rien. Il n'était pas non plus revenu le voir, et avait même osé reprendre les analyses de pubs sans lui, ce qui avait profondément vexé M. Connard. « _C'était pas notre émission ?_ » C'était ce que Jérémy répétait tout le temps, et il s'était autorisé à la reprendre sans même se demander ce que dirait Julien ? Celui-ci fulminait toujours contre son ancien collègue, mais au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'y était pas pour rien. S'il n'avait pas décider de faire ses propres vidéos pendant qu'ils ne se parlaient plus... S'il ne l'avait pas envoyer balader l'autre fois... Julien ne serait pas tout seul dans son salon à regarder défiler sur son ordinateur les insultes dû à cette maudite vidéo. Il s'arrêta un instant et tapota nerveusement l'accoudoir du canapé. Il posa l'ordinateur sur la petite table basse bien encombrée, se leva, attrapa une chemise, sa caméra, et s'installa.

 **\- Ils vont voir ses connards se que j'en pense de leurs commentaires.**

* * *

 **Vwala ! N'hésitez pas à poster un review ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Pourquoi ?

**Coucooouu alors j'ai pris pas mal de retard à cause des fêtes toussa toussa, mais le 7ème chapitre arrivera vite puisque je l'écris dans la journée :D**

 **Pendule Je suis contente que ça te plaise merci beaucoup \o**

 **Lou Keehl Comme d'habitude, merci de laisser une review :D**

* * *

La musique était forte, très forte même, à tel point que Jday en avait presque la migraine. Des amis et des inconnus dansaient au milieu du salon, d'autres – comme Jday – étaient assis sur le bord de la piste de danse improvisée. Machinalement, Jérémy alluma son téléphone, toujours rien de neuf.. Enfin, si, il avait plusieurs notifications sur Twitter, presque plus que d'habitude, il prendrait le temps d'y répondre demain. Soudain, une jeune femme dont le visage était vaguement familier à Jday s'approcha de lui, elle était la seconde d'avant sur la piste.

 **\- Jérémy ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- T'as pas vu la vidéo ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

Elle lui tendit son téléphone portable allumé, Jday lu le titre de la vidéo, « Analyse de vidéo : Mister Jday ».

 **\- C'est pas sérieux...**

 **\- Si, j'ai regardé la vidéo avant de partir, il a pas été tendre...**

Jday la remercia, elle reprit son téléphone et lui dit au revoir quand elle le vit attraper sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Celui-ci ne salua personne d'autre avant de partir, trop pressé. Cela faisait quelque temps que M. Connard avait commencé à faire des « Analyses de Vidéos » ou plus exactement, une vidéo où il ne fait que dire des atrocités sur les vidéastes. Le premier à y avoir droit : Antoine Daniel, avec forcément les « blagues » sur le temps d'attente entre les épisodes. Puis Mathieu Sommet, Joueur du Grenier,... En très peu de temps la plupart des vidéastes les plus connus avaient eu droit à leur « analyse ». C'était au tour de Jday. Celui-ci regardait – enfin, écoutait, ses yeux étaient occupés à regarder où il allait – en marchant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu être aussi agressif. La vidéo durait moins de 10 minutes, mais elle parut durer une éternité pour Jday. Les insultes ne l'affectaient pas d'habitude, il avait appris à faire avec, mais là, leur acidité – et leur provenance, même s'il refusait de l'accepter – rongeait l'armure qu'il s'était formé. Quand la vidéo fût terminée, il commença à regarder ses mentions sur Twitter, comme il s'en doutait, elles étaient toutes au sujet de la vidéo de M. Connard. Sur le coup, il éteignit son téléphone et le rangea au fond de la poche de sa veste. Tout juste quelques minutes plus tard, il était arrivé à destination. Il cogna à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre l'autorisation. Il entra donc dans le salon où son ancien collègue était en train de lire les commentaires de sa vidéo.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit putain ?**

 **\- Hé ! Ça va pas de rentrer chez moi comme ça ?**

* * *

Voilà ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la suite arrivera assez rapidement, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, merci :D


	7. Chapitre 7 - Putain tu fais chier mec

**Yo ! Voilà le 7ème chapitre ! Pour les review j'ai un pitit problème, je vois qu'il y a deux review en plus mais je ne peux pas les lire, je mettrais ce chapitre à jour si j'arrive à les afficher, désolée !**

* * *

attrapa rapidement de quoi attacher ses cheveux, en réalité, il voulait juste trouver quelque chose pour éviter le regard de Jday, celui-ci l'appela pour le forcer à le regarder.

 **\- Quoi putain ?** Grogna Julien.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fais cette vidéo ?** J'ai fais exprès de rien dire aux fans pour pas envenimer la situation, tout ça pour que tu t'en prenne à moi dans mon dos ?

M. Connard ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais l'intonation de la voix de Jday était si tranchante et autoritaire que cela le surpris. Il se fit de nouveau appeler.

 **\- Expliques-toi putain !**

 **\- Je... Y a rien à expliquer.**

Ils passèrent un long moment comme ça, en silence, M. Connard ayant finalement trouver le moyen de soutenir le regard de Jday.

 **\- Si t'attend des excuses, ça risque de durer encore longtemps.**

 **\- Je m'attends pas à ce que "M. Connard" me fasse des excuses, je veux juste savoir pourquoi.**

 **\- Mais merde c'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on s'engueule !**

 **\- Mais c'est la première fois que ça va aussi loin !**

 **\- C'est de ta faute putain !**

À ces mots, Jday perdit l'assurance et la confiance qu'il avait accumulées grâce à sa colère. Depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, Jérémy pensait toujours que c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de sa faute. L'entendre de la bouche de son ancien ami lui faisait plus mal que la vidéo, lui faisait plus mal qu'un coup de couteau.

 **\- C-C'est pas ma faute, t'as décidé de te barrer parce que j'avais pas d'argent pour tes clopes !**

 **\- C'est pas ça que je veux dire !**

Il se retourna pour ne plus avoir à regarder Jday, qui lui aussi avait cessé de le regarder, et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, continua M. Connard. C'est pas la première fois qu'on s'engueule.**

 **\- Même si t'en a marre c'était pas la solution de-..**

 **\- C'est pas ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Euh je... Je suis revenu plusieurs fois ici pour te demander de refaire des vidéos. Je compren-**

 **\- T'es venu ici qu'une fois depuis qu'on s'est engueulés. Et t'a fait une analyse de pub sans moi.**

 **\- Je pouvais pas attendre que tu reviennes ! Les fans s'impatientaient !**

 **\- T'es venu qu'une seule fois.**

 **\- Je comprends pas. Toi non plus t'as pas essayé une seule fois de revenir !**

 **\- A chaque fois qu'on s'engueule il se passe toujours la même chose, tu envoies des messages, je réponds pas, tu viens ici, je t'envoie balader la première fois, et puis après on recommence à tourner normalement. Ça a toujours été comme ça.**

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau. Effectivement, il avait raison, ça a toujours été comme ça. Sauf que cette fois Jday en avait marre. Il en avait marre de se battre pour faire des vidéos avec une personne qui le déteste. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Visiblement M. Connard ne détestait pas tant que ça son ex collègue.

 **\- Ça me dit pas pourquoi t'as fais cette vidéo. Fit Jday reprenant son ton tranchant.**

 **\- C'est pourtant pas si compliqué.**

 **\- Expliques-toi.**

 **\- T'es là, non ?**

Un nouveau silence, plus lourd encore, les mots étaient sortis sans que Julien ne puisse les empêcher, il s'en voulut énormément, quant à Jday, il ne comprit pas vraiment. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait fait cette vidéo, uniquement pour... Attirer son attention ? Uniquement parce qu'il savait que cela le pousserait à venir ici ? Ça l'avait tant vexé que ça qu'il reprenne les analyses de pubs si vite ? Ou c'était... Autre chose ? Julien tourna la tête, de manière à apercevoir le visage décontenancé de Jérémy. Il se retourna totalement en attendant que l'analyste se décide à répondre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

 **\- Fait pas cette tête.** Fit M. Connard la voix enraillée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?**

 **\- Rien. Fout le camp maintenant, on a plus rien à faire ensemble.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Putain c'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'ai dis ce que j'avais à te dire, ce que tu voulais savoir, maintenant t'as sans doute mieux à faire alors dégage.**

 **\- Mais, toi c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu agis comme le plus gros des connards avec moi, tu disparaît du jour au lendemain pour une connerie, tout ça pour attendre que je vienne ici ? T'as aucune logique mec !**

 **\- Je sais ! Fout moi la paix maintenant !**

Au lieu d'obéir, Jday s'avança de quelques pas à peine, tandis que se décolla du canapé, ils se retrouvèrent ainsi assez proche et face à face.

 **\- T'es capable de faire le premier pas une fois dans ta vie ? Fit Jday plus doucement cette fois-ci.**

M. Connard attendit un moment, les yeux baissés, puis finit par les relever, son visage avait reprit son expression normale.

 **\- Putain tu fais chier mec.** Lâcha-t-il simplement en l'attrapant par le col pour porter ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

 **Vwala ! C'est pas la fin de la fanfic hein, j'ai encore deux-trois trucs à leur faire subir :D Mais on s'y approche à petit pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (en espérant que je puisse la lire) Et à bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Merde

**Hey ! Je peux enfin lire vos reviews :D Après un petit tour sur le forum j'ai vu que tout le monde avait se problème, mais maintenant c'est bon :3**

 **Lou Keehl : Le bubullage va trèèès vite arriver :3**

 **Isil-Gawien : Voilà la réponse à toutes tes questions !**

* * *

« _Merde_ » fût le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Jday, il se frotta rapidement le visage, il venait de se réveiller, et le soleil tapait déjà dans la chambre. Une violente migraine le prit d'un coup, comme s'il avait trop bu, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé non plus. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière, il eut le temps de se réveiller un peu plus. Quand il voulut se levé, un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là l'en empêcha : Un bras, le tenant au niveau du ventre. Jday tourna la tête et vit le propriétaire du bras, Julien. Il se rappela. Celui-ci dormait encore, et Jérémy ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants. Il était si... Calme... Sur le moment, il se demanda s'il aurait encore l'occasion de le voir comme ça... Ou comme la veille. Puis il se reprit, et pensa de nouveau « _Merde_ ».

Il poussa doucement la main de M. Connard pour se lever sans le réveiller, ramassa ses vêtements, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se rhabilla rapidement, et se rinça le visage. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se rendit compte qu'il faudrait qu'il rase sa barbe, et rit tout seul. Et dire que M. Connard s'en était toujours moqué. Il réfléchit un instant face au miroir, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, rester ici et attendre sagement que son amant se réveille, ou partir, maintenant, et ne plus jamais revenir ? Ou alors, reprendre les choses au début, que tout n'aille pas si vite. Son choix fut rapidement fait, et il ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il pourrait le regretter. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon, attrapa sa veste qui était restée au sol, vérifia qu'il y avait toujours son téléphone et ses clés – qu'il n'ait pas à revenir – et attrapa la poignée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?** Fit Julien en sortant de la chambre, encore à moitié endormi.

Il ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de lâcher brutalement la porte en se retournant. M. Connard, lui, s'approcha de Jday, et une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près, il l'embrassa en le tenant par la nuque. Jérémy, lui, tenta tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise, jusqu'à ce que Julien s'en rende compte et le lâche. « C'était beaucoup trop étrange » pensa l'analyste. Au fond, ce n'était pas exactement faux, il y a moins de 24 h, il détestait son ex-collègue aussi fort qu'il est possible de détester quelqu'un. Il commençait peu à peu à regretter d'être venu ici hier soir, mais surtout, il regrettait de l'avoir mis au défi de « faire le premier pas ». Il regrettait sans même penser que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je.. Rien, je dois partir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est... Un pote qui a appelé, il m'a pas vu partir hier, et il se demande où je suis.**

 **\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?**

 **\- Que j'étais rentré chez moi.**

Après quelques secondes, Jday se retourna pour repartir mais son amant l'attrapa par la taille pour le coller contre lui.

 **\- T'es vraiment obligé de repartir maintenant ?** Lui fit-il à l'oreille.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, Jérémy ne supporta pas le souffle de Julien dans son cou. Ça avait pourtant tout pour être agréable, mais quelque chose dans la tête de Jday rendait ça insupportable. Il se débattit comme il le pouvait pour que Julien le lâche, ils s'échangèrent un bref regard et M. Connard avait repris son air habituel, un air assez froid et méprisant. Plus froid que d'habitude même. Jérémy ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, et sortit immédiatement de l'appartement, sous les yeux de Julien, attrapant son paquet de clopes avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé. Il en alluma rapidement une dont la fumée passa devant son regard glacé, fixant la porte que son « amant » avait laissée ouverte en partant.

* * *

 **Vala ! Maintenant vous devriez détester un peu moins M. Connard hein ? :D**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Il faut que ça finisse

**Hey ! Désolée pour l'attente j'ai l'impression que ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai rien posté, mais voilà le 9ème chapitre ! Les reviews : (D'ailleurs c'est rigolo tout le monde était vénère contre MC et maintenant c'est contre Jday x) )**

 **SunWings : MWAHAHA J'ADORE LES FORCER A CE COMPLIQUER LA VIE :D**

 **Lou Keehl : Merci :D Et... Je suis désolée pour M. Connard ;-;**

 **Eclat de Noisette : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D (Et je trouve ton pseudo tout pipou :3)**

* * *

Une main frappa à la porte, à de nombreuses reprises même, Jérémy, avachi dans son canapé, ne bougea pas, attendant qu'on l'appelle de l'autre côté. Depuis « l'incident », comme il l'appelait lui-même – enfin, pour lui il ne l'avait bien sûr raconté à personne – de la dernière fois, Jday n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Enfin, si, mais il n'avait envie de rien faire. Le montage de l'analyse de clip qu'il avait tourné avant cet incident ne l'attirait pas, encore moins bien sûr la nouvelle analyse de pubs. C'était les deux premières idées qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il voulait (c'est un bien grand mot) faire quelque chose. Travailler avait toujours été quelque chose de bénéfique pour lui, généralement, quand il se sentait mal, il ne faisait que ça pendant des heures, voir des jours, pour lui occuper l'esprit. Bien évidemment, ses vidéos lui rappelaient forcément M. Connard. Ce type qui en quelques jours avait réussi à détruire la barrière protectrice de Jérémy. Cette barrière le protégeait depuis très longtemps, et était presque parfaite, cachant ses sentiments et ses émotions sans pour autant le faire passer pour quelqu'un de froid et insensible. C'était insupportable. Les même question passaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi il y était allé ? Pourquoi il c'était laissé faire ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait voulu lui aussi ? Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y avait pris du plaisir ? La main continua de cogner à la porte, et la voix derrière se faisait plus autoritaire. C'est à ce moment-là que Jérémy se rendit compte que cette voix lui était totalement inconnue. Enfin, non, pas exactement. C'était une voix féminine qu'il avait déjà entendue. Les fois précédentes, c'était toujours l'un de ses amis qui voulait prendre des nouvelles, et que Jday ignorait ouvertement. La curiosité poussa Jday à se lever, à machinalement remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en allant ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme lui sourit vaguement, un air de pitié dans le regard. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux courts et bouclés, elle lui disait bien quelque chose mais...

 **\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Oh, je comprends, on s'est à peine vus...** Elle le laissa réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre, **je.. J'étais là à cette soirée, tu te souviens ?**

Jday réfléchit encore un instant avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la fille qui lui avait montré la vidéo de Julien, juste avant l'incident.

 **\- Oh, merde j'suis désolé.** Fini par réagir Jérémy de peur d'avoir vexé la jeune femme. **Donc tu es euh...**

 **\- Lynn ! Je peux entrer ?**

Sans trop réfléchir, il recula d'un pas pour lui faire comprendre que oui, elle avança donc de manière à se retrouver dans le salon. « Putain qu'est-ce je fous ? » se demanda-t-il, il n'avait pas parlé à un seul de ses amis pendant des jours entiers, et voilà qu'il laissait entrer une parfaite inconnue comme si de rien n'était. Il lui demanda poliment si elle voulait boire quelque chose, ce à quoi elle répondit non.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

 **\- Eh bien... Des amis communs. Qui s'inquiètent pour toi.**

 **\- Putain.. Je suis désolé qu'ils t'emmerdent avec ça.**

 **\- Ça me dérange pas.. Dis, quand tu es parti après que je t'ai montré la vidéo la dernière fois, tu es allé où ?**

 **\- Je suis allé voi-**

Il se stoppa net avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter ça à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Qu'il ne connaissait pas même. Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux, avant de lâcher que tout ça était ridicule.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Lynn.

 **\- On se connaît pas tout les deux. On a rien à se dire, tu peux partir et prévenir les autres que je suis toujours en vie.**

 **\- Tu est allé voir M. Connard, ok, il s'est passé quoi ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?** Continua-t-elle sont regard toujours emplie d'un mélange de pitié et de véritable peine.

Jday resta stupéfait un cours instant qu'elle ait compris, puis à la réflexion, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre.

 **\- Il s'est rien passé. J'y suis pas allé.**

 **\- On se connaît pas tout les deux.** Confirma Lynn.

 **\- Parfait. Tu peux partir alors.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi t'es gêné ?** Jérémy lui adressa un regard interrogatif. **On s'est vu une fois à cette soirée, on s'est revus** **parce que je suis venue, et on se reverra sans doute jamais, tu t'en fous... Et je te promet que je le répéterai à personne.** Ajouta-t-elle en levant les mains comme pour s'innocenter.

Il laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains, épuisé. Cette fille, c'était peut-être la clé qui allait débloquer la situation. Ça devait finir, bien ou mal, mais il ne supportait plus d'être bloqué entre les deux.

 **\- Ok. Ok... T'as gagné.**

* * *

 **Voilà, oui il se passe pas grand-chose mais j'étais un peu "obligée" de faire ce chapitre pour faire avancer l'histoire, en tout cas j'espère que vous êtes pas déçu(e)s :D**

 **Une review ? Je te donnerai un cookie, promis**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Question Inattendue

**Heyyy ! Hé ouais je ne suis pas morte ! Hé ouais j'ai mis approximativement 45 ans pour sortir ce chapitre où il se passe pas grand-chose :D**

 **En fait, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai eu un mélange de manque de temps/d'envie/d'inspiration, ça a fait un cocktail un peu trop lourd pour moi du coup... Vraiment désolée ! Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus (au moins un chapitre par semaine), et puis on va arriver à la fin d'ici quelques chapitres (CA VA ÊTRE BEAUCOUP TROP LONG C'EST GÉNIAL).**

 **Bon sinon, les reviews (Vous êtes trop mignons sérieux x3)**

 ***Commence par donner des cookies à tout le monde***

 **Miki Aren la reine du monde Merciiii :D Du coup oui voilà ton cookie :3 J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue !**

 **Oikalien J'espère que ça a pas été trop long et que la suite te plaira :D**

 **Isil-gawien Ha ! Je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un se pose des questions sur l'OC :D**

 **Milleseptcent Merci beaucoup ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de voir ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part :D J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue :D**

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé sur le coup, Jday ne regretta pas de s'être confié à cette fille. Elle avait compris tout ce qu'il ressentait, et l'avait même aidé à se sentir mieux. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait même réussi à le faire sortir. Parce que, oui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, ils s'étaient quand même revu. Généralement, ils évitaient de parler de Julien. Jérémy essayait de l'oublier, même s'il savait que rien ne s'arrangerait comme ça. Lynn, elle, gardait tout de même le sujet dans un coin de sa tête, prête à en reparler à tout moment, voyant que son nouvel ami était toujours hanté par cet « incident ».

Ce soir-là, ils étaient allés au cinéma. En fait, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient le plus souvent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de voir du monde. Et puis c'est cool le cinéma. Pendant qu'ils rentraient, habitant à quelques minutes l'un de chez l'autre, ils ne parlaient que très peu, quelques minutes à parler du film, et c'était tout, mais cela suffisait tout de même à ce que Jday aille mieux.

 **\- Hm... Jérémy ?** Finit-elle par demander au travers son écharpe.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce que t'es homosexuel ?**

Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher en observant, plus que choqué, la jeune femme, qui, elle, comme si de rien n'était avait continuer à marcher, puis s'était arrêtée en voyant que l'analyste ne la suivait plus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle posait cette question. A vrai dire, il ne préférait pas y réfléchir.

 **\- Q-Qu'est-ce que..?**

 **\- Oh, c'est rien, hein... C'est juste... Une question comme ça.**

 **\- C'est pas vraiment une question « comme ça ».** Répondit-il en riant nerveusement. **Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?** Finit-il par reprendre après un léger silence.

 **\- Bah en fait... Je trouve ça stupide que tu essaies de fuir ce que tu es.**

 **\- Je... Mais merde, j'ai pas à répondre !**

 **\- C'est ça le problème !**

Un nouveau silence s'installa, beaucoup plus lourd. Jday regarda rapidement les alentours, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la rue, le ton qui montait entre eux deux ne passaient forcément pas inaperçu, et ce n'était pas son genre de se donner en spectacle.

 **\- Pas la peine de continuer.** Fit-il beaucoup plus bas et en recommençant à avancer.

 **\- Jérémy !**

 **\- Mais quoi putain ?**

 **\- L'autre jour, quand tu m'as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était pour que je t'aide, pas vrai ?** Il ne répondit pas. **Maintenant j'ai vraiment trouver la source du problème. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il t'attire !**

 **\- La ferme !**

Pour la première fois, elle put voir un léger éclair de colère dans le regard de Jday, ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu, mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé ce qui n'allait pas.

 **\- Il faut que tu ailles le voir.**

 **\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est ni toi seul, ni moi, ni n'importe lequel de potes ne pourrons régler ce problème, c'est uniquement entre toi et lui que ça se passe.** Un nouveau silence. **Dis-toi que si c'est toi qui y vas, tu auras un temps d'avance, alors que si tu vas pas, je me débrouille pour que ce soit lui qui vienne te voir, comme ça, à l'improviste.**

 **\- Tu vas vraiment pas me foutre la paix avec ça ?**

 **\- Hm... Non.**

 _*Et puis, dans quelque temps, ce sera peut-être un joli couple qui me remerciera*_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! La suite sortira aussi tôt que je pourrais (le week-end prochain au plus tard), en attendant je vous fais des câlins parce que vous êtes soyeux 3**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Comment ça doit finir ?

**Yop ! J'AI RÉUSSI ON EST DIMANCHE DONC C'EST ENCORE LE WEEK-END JE SUIS DANS LES DÉLAIS YOUHOU**

 **Je pensais vraiment pas sortir ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour être totalement franche j'ai réellement galérer, mais bon, j'ai réussi du coup je suis contente :D**

 **Miki MERCI POUR LE SUSHI et pour la review (hein aussi, accessoirement), j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :D**

* * *

 **\- Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça..?** Soupira Jday.

 **\- Tu étais d'accord !**

 **\- Je commence à regretter.**

Lynn lâcha un bref « chut » en le poussant vers la sortie de son appartement.

 **\- Tu as intérêt d'y aller. Vous vous expliquez et tout ira bien.**

 **\- Dans quel monde tu vis exactement ?**

 **\- Dépêches-toi !**

Le vidéaste, poussé à la porte, n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir. En évitant de penser à quoi que ce soit, il se rendit donc, encore une fois, chez son ancien collègue, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi à vrai dire. La seules qu'il voyait était que Lynn lui avait ordonné, et que sans véritable raison, il avait confiance en elle. Il frappa à la porte, en se mettant à prier pour qu'il se soit absenté.

Raté.

M. Connard ouvrit la porte, contrairement aux dernières fois où Jday était venu, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se laissait aller, l'appartement était relativement rangé, Julien n'était pas à moitié nu et ses cheveux étaient attachés. Comme si... Il l'attendait ?

 **\- Salut.** Fit Jérémy, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi dire.

Il aurait pu s'excuser de ne jamais l'avoir contacté depuis, dire qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, dire qu'il préférait que tout redevienne comme avant. Plus simplement, dire tout ce qu'il avait dit à Lynn, mais face à lui... Il en était totalement incapable. Julien ne lui répondit pas, le fixant jusqu'à le forcer à baisser les yeux. Au bout d'une minute beaucoup trop longue de silence, Julien recula d'un pas en lâchant simplement :

 **\- Tu veux une bière ?**

Avant même que l'analyste ait le temps de répondre, l'autre avait disparu dans la cuisine. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement, avant que Julien le rejoigne au milieu du salon, lui tendant une bière.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle, non ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien de quoi Julien...**

 **\- Quoi ? Il s'est rien passé. C'est toi qui l'as décidé.**

 **\- Si il s'est rien passé alors...**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je... Laisse-moi au moins terminer !**

 **\- T'allais me demander si on pouvait refaire comme avant c'est ça ? Désolé. Mais c'est non.**

Il reposa sa bière pour attraper à la place une cigarette dans le paquet laissé ouvert sur la table, la mit dans sa bouche avant de l'allumer. Jérémy, lui, se contentait de l'observer, se rendant finalement compte que tout allait lui manquer. Y compris son odeur insupportable de cigarette. Cette pensée le fit rougir et baisser les yeux.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Finit-il par demander en relevant la tête.

 **\- Honnêtement ?**

 **\- De préférence, oui.**

 **\- D'accord.** Il lâche un soupir. **J'en serais pas capable.**

Cet aveu déstabilisa Jérémy comme Julien. Il ne pensait pas réussir à le dire, et Jday n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre. Il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, et l'autre se leva pour commencer à littéralement errer dans la pièce.

 **\- T'as vraiment envie d'être pote... Ou quoi que ce soit... Avec la personne que tout le monde déteste ?**

 **\- C'est pas la question.**

 **\- Ça l'est pour moi.**

 **\- Et si on le compte pas ?**

M. Connard se retourna vers Jday un instant, l'observa, avant de hocher négative la tête en riant nerveusement.

 **\- Je pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Pas après tout ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'était juste... Quelque chose de stupide, ça vaut pas le coup que...**

 **\- C'était pas... Juste ça.** S'emporta-t-il soudainement.

 **\- Tu veux pas dire que...**

 **\- J'aurais jamais dû dire à Lynn de...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Cette fille, c'est une amie, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir te voir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je lui avais juste demandé de prendre des nouvelles. Elle a pris cette histoire trop à cœur.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**

 **\- À ton avis, connard ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu...**

 **\- Peu importe. Je veux pas te forcer à rester, je veux pas non plus de ta pitié, alors casses-toi, qu'on en finisse.**

 **\- Ça ne finira pas comme ça.** Affirma Jérémy en se levant enfin.

 **\- Comment c'est censé finir alors ?**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Y a effectivement BEAUCOUP DE DIALOGUE, parce que c'est cool ça me donne l'impression que j'ai beaucoup écris :D**

 **En attendant j'espère que vous êtes pas déçu(e)s, et que le fait que je mette plus de temps à sortir les chapitres vous dérangent pas, en attendant, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews :D**


	12. Désolée

Hey !

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je veux juste prévenir que je ne terminerai pas cette fic, je n'arrive plus à l'écrire, et ça commence à faire assez longtemps, donc...

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ceux qui suivaient la fic, et je vous remercie de l'avoir lue et pour vos reviews, je m'en veux de ne pas la terminer mais je n'y arrive pas

Vraiment désolée


End file.
